


【尊礼】我终于解决了制造麻烦的人

by salutis0228



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutis0228/pseuds/salutis0228
Summary: 奇幻paro，暴躁厌世大妖怪尊x阴阳怪气妖怪管控局干员礼，短打无车。梗（指定开头结尾句子）来自温玠老师。
Kudos: 6





	【尊礼】我终于解决了制造麻烦的人

**Author's Note:**

> lof补档。

1.

玫瑰花有他手里烟草的味道。

宗像礼司微微蹙眉，面无表情地盯着张牙舞爪地摆在家门口地上的那一束鲜艳得如同火焰的玫瑰。

“啧。” 一如既往的恶劣。宗像礼司心想，慢慢地弯下腰拾起那束花。

娇艳欲滴的花瓣似乎被那个人身上似乎无时无刻不在燃烧的火燎焦了边缘，微微蜷着。浓郁的花香混杂着呛人的烟味---宗像礼司并不排斥这种味道，相反他的心底倒生出些隐秘的被取悦的感觉。

妖怪管控局追捕司室长宗像礼司在闲暇时还是很乐意通过吸烟来愉悦自己的，可考虑到办公室里其他对二手烟深恶痛绝的干员他不得不放弃了这个喜好，哪怕偶尔吸两口也得迅速清洗自己的手和脸---追捕司的干员有着超凡的嗅觉，这让他们在逮捕潜藏或变形的违规妖怪时能够占据先机。

为了干员们的需求，宗像礼司很遗憾地把吸烟的爱好埋在角落，可此时手里那簇泛着烟草焦香的玫瑰花仿佛触到了他心中被隐藏的一角。热烈而又腐朽，真是像极了那个人的风格。

周防尊，一个不可一世的，自暴自弃的疯子。

2.  
那是他上任后第一次亲自执行追捕。

不同于以往的追捕司室长刀尖舔血一步一步爬到这个职位，宗像礼司是干员们口中的“空降”。  
由于错综复杂的政治原因，宗像礼司自上任以来一直对自己的过去和突然的任职闭口不谈，这让他在追捕司初期的工作中受到了很多阻力。

“会被周防揍哭吧，那个新来的。”

“我看他连追都不敢追吧，嘁，高官家的小鬼准备踩着追捕司上位呢。”

办公室外面恶意得不加掩饰的大声调侃顺着门缝钻进了宗像礼司的耳朵。站在办公桌前抱着报告文件略显局促的干员有些尴尬不安，“室长，我想他们不是有意冒犯……”

宗像礼司微微一笑，不置一词，继续低头查看手头的报告。

干员只觉得自己这辈子的冷汗都要流干净了，但囿于情况紧急，不得不鼓起勇气嗫嚅道，“室长，请尽快您下达对周防尊的逮捕指示……”

“我自己去。”

刺眼。这是宗像礼司对周防尊的第一印象。

那个人周围的空间因为自身火焰的高温而扭曲变形，炫目的赤色如利刃一般逼眼，灼热的气息几乎一瞬间包围了宗像礼司周身。在一片火光中，身形高大的男人转过来，金色的眸子仿佛在燃烧，似乎对来人产生了兴趣——

“你倒是个新面孔。刚上任的室长吗？” 他漫不经心地从牛仔裤兜里掏出一支烟，就着身上的火焰点着叼在嘴里，撩起一点笑意，“看起来像个新手，希望你不要被打得太惨。”

宗像礼司抬眸望着那双泛着挑衅的眼睛，冷漠的脸上难得有了点类似于被逗笑的表情。“一样的话送给你。”他说着握住了刀柄。

“宗像，拔刀。”

对面的妖怪力量强大到恐怖，令人窒息的高温将其余干员逼退，只有宗像礼司一人在其中游刃有余地对峙。不同于周防尊嚣张的攻势，宗像礼司温和中带着尖锐运筹帷幄般一点一点用刀锋划破周防尊的皮肤，渗出的鲜血瞬间在高温中蒸发成血雾，血腥的刺激使周防尊出手愈发疯狂起来。

“撑不住了吗，周防尊，”宗像礼司又一次错身躲过火焰，压低声音在周防尊耳边一字一顿轻声道，“听说你闻到自己鲜血的味道会暴走哦。”

周防尊用手揩了一把眉头上的血污，放声大笑，一拳挥向宗像礼司的面门，“你倒是很有意思。”

没有人知道那场惊人的战斗是如何结束的。结局是宗像礼司铐着半昏迷的周防尊，从漫天的尘埃里一步一步走回追捕司，姿容未损，只有衣角被火焰的高温烧焦。自那之后，宗像礼司在追捕司中拥有了至高无上的权威和绝对的话语权。

5.  
“醒了吗。”宗像礼司靠在监狱里冰冷的椅子上，一只手中端着一杯红豆茶汤，望着从床上坐起后目光一直锁定着他的周防尊，推了推鼻梁上的无框眼镜，道。

“别问我为什么知道你的秘密，”宗像礼司缓缓朝手里的杯子吹了一口气，抿了一口茶汤，浅紫色的眸子里泄出淡淡的嘲意，“我跟你是一类人。”

“追捕司的新任室长居然是妖怪吗，”周防尊一点都不惊讶似的往墙面上一倚，两条长腿交叠。

“哦呀，”宗像礼司挑眉，停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌着用词，“我们都是会为自己的血而疯狂的怪物罢了。”

“多谢你，我在追捕司站稳了脚跟，”宗像礼司站起身望向监狱窗外透进来的光，无意识地摇晃着手里的茶汤，“释放一点压抑了很久的暴戾情绪，我想你我都很享受。”

周防尊意味不明地“哼”了一声。

“锁你可以直接熔断，直接越狱对你来说不算难事，”宗像礼司转过头，“如果你愿意，也可以在这里住上两天，顺便调整一下你体内暴乱的本能。”

“那还真是，多谢了。”周防尊拆玩具似的扭断了手铐，揉了揉脖子。宗像礼司半张脸上投着窗外的光，另外半张掩藏在昏暗中，显得格外深邃。

“你真的…那么想死吗。”宗像礼司问。

周防尊没有回答。

6.  
接下来的一年里，周防尊不再去骚扰其他妖怪，只是时不时地会来找宗像礼司的麻烦。

宗像礼司对此并没有什么看法，每每奉陪他打个痛快。逐渐地他自己也喜欢上周防尊一次又一次地挑衅，仿佛给了他一个豁口，把自己内心那些堆积的肮脏不堪的欲望在酣畅淋漓的打斗中发泄出去。他闻见自己的鲜血会发疯，可闻到周防尊身上掺着烟和威士忌味道的血之后，他只会感到畅快。而周防尊仿佛也是一样喜爱着他的血的味道。

宗像礼司在一开始心底甚至会有不知所谓的恐惧，缘由是周防尊打斗起来那副不要命的，丝毫不顾及极限的，像疯子似的伤敌八百自损一千的架势。碍于自己的体质，宗像礼司是不可能在打斗过程中让自己流血的，可他本能地不希望周防尊受到血液的刺激而暴走，死去，所以他开始有意无意地把自己的手臂和肩膀往周防尊来势汹汹的火焰上撞，试图用自己的血来安抚他体内胡乱游走的暴戾的本性。

某天战斗的结束，周防尊提出请宗像礼司去酒吧喝一杯，宗像礼司没有拒绝。

灯光昏暗，周围的声音杂乱喧嚣。坐在吧台上摇晃着手中精致的鸡尾酒杯，周防尊吸了一口烟，吐着烟圈，倚在高脚凳上，问道，“你是怎么以妖怪的身份坐到你现在这个位置的？”

宗像礼司摘下眼镜慢条斯理地用手帕擦拭，又重新架回眼睛上，镜片反射的光让人看不清他眼底，“身份使然，责任选择了我而已。”

“你呢，你为什么任由自己走向毁灭？”他从口袋里抽出一支万宝路，示意周防尊点上。

周防尊打一个响指，宗像礼司的香烟的一端燃起红光。

“啊——真是烦人，”周防尊揉揉自己杂乱的红发，用手指夹住烟，灌了一口酒，“本来就不是我想要的，连使用力量的自由都没有，无趣。”

安静。

走出酒吧的一瞬，午夜街上的夜风吹得宗像礼司一个哆嗦。

“松一松你的眉头吧，”周防尊拍了拍他的肩膀，把自己的黑色羽绒服披在他身上，“我不会死的。”

宗像礼司愣愣地望向周防尊兀自向街角黑暗里走去的背影，半晌，他轻笑了一声。

“原来是个自大狂啊，周防尊。”

“很暖和，谢谢。”

7.

“是在嘲讽我吗？” 宗像礼司自言自语，“玫瑰可不像是男人收的礼物呢。”

在考虑了一秒钟决定留下这束花后，宗像礼司掏出了门钥匙插进锁孔。

开门的一瞬，一个黑影从走廊阴暗处窜出来，将宗像礼司一起推入房门又“砰”得一声关上。

“这次又是什么把戏啊，周防？”宗像礼司用力推了推周防尊压向自己的肩膀，那束玫瑰花隔在两人的胸膛之间，被周防尊的体温烧得滚烫。

“啊，”周防尊将脸埋在宗像礼司的颈侧轻轻地磨蹭，嗓音低沉，“用一束玫瑰换你一点血，可以吗。”

“听起来有点不划算，”宗像礼司被他的头发扎得有些痒，微微喘息着偏过头，“今天是散发？”他伸手揉了揉，意外的一手柔软。

周防尊张口咬住了宗像礼司的锁骨，宗像礼司闷哼一声，“嘶，你是狗么。”

周防尊轻轻舔舐着宗像礼司锁骨上渗出的细小的血珠，一只手搂住了宗像礼司的腰，狠狠掐了一把。

“到底是不是，你马上就能知道了。”周防尊抬起头哑声说。

宗像礼司望着他不耐的模样不由得笑出声，“终于忍不住了吗？”周防尊的眸色亮得惊人，简直要把宗像礼司吸进去。

“情人节快乐，周防。”宗像礼司叹息似的说，低头吻上了周防尊的唇，几乎立时得到了回应，唾液和舌尖纠缠，喘息和水声充斥着整片空间。

那束玫瑰落在了玄关处，最后它只配染上落日的颜色。

End.


End file.
